<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victoria by ladyshakespeare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292735">Victoria</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshakespeare/pseuds/ladyshakespeare'>ladyshakespeare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfred Hitchcock - Freeform, AnEdwardToRemember Contest, Based on the Alfred Hitchcock Movie, Edward POV, F/M, Lemons, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV First Person, Rebecca - Freeform, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyshakespeare/pseuds/ladyshakespeare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Alfred Hitchcock classic Rebecca, winner of the Academy Award for Best Picture in 1940. Submitted for the AnEdwardtoRemember contest. AH. Lemons. Edward's POV.  Originally posted on FanFiction.Net.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Victoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victoria</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Last night, I dreamt of her again. She had been haunting my dreams for the past year; after yesterday's verdict, I hoped she would stop for good. Maybe she will as time goes on.</p><p>I sat up in the bed and reached for my pajama pants, dumped by my feet. I looked over at the beautiful woman lying next to me and smiled; I always enjoyed watching her sleep. I could tell it was a deep slumber; we had been up late making love and I knew she was exhausted. Her brown hair splayed over her pillow and she mumbled my name while she slept.</p><p>So not to disturb her, I quietly tiptoed out and made my way downstairs. I had given the staff the day off; I only wanted to see my love today. I went into the kitchen and poured some orange juice.</p><p>I thought back on the previous twelve months; how our lives had changed. I was a widower "mourning" the death of a woman I did not love. She was a shy, young, timid girl who never believed in my love for her. It was a match made in Heaven and almost torn apart by Hell.</p><p>I retrieved the paper and went to sit in the library. The front page was what I predicted: <em>Cullen death ruled accidental.</em> I didn't bother to read the story; I knew what happened. I saw her, with her flaming red hair and black eyes, falling effortlessly through the air, towards the water. What shocked me at the time was she was not screaming; she had a smile on her face. As though that was what she wanted.</p><p>I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. <em>It's in the past</em>, I told myself. <em>You need to concentrate on your new life with the woman upstairs. She has been through Hell; you need her to know that you love her and always will</em>. I turned the page so I wouldn't think about Victoria anymore.</p><p>"You know I can ruin you," the voice filtered into my head. "Who would believe that we are unhappy? We've played the part so well. I can see it now…Cullen files for divorce over unfaithful wife." She laughed in my face. "I'd take you for everything, you wouldn't be Mr. Edward Cullen anymore; you'd be Edward Cullen, jealous ex-husband of the beautiful and faithful Victoria."</p><p>I shook my head again. <em>How long will she haunt me?</em> The memory continued: I saw her red hair blowing in the wind as she stood on the cliff. I told her she can try but it wouldn't work; I could ruin her with proof of her infidelity. She just smiled. "Really? You think <em>anyone</em> would believe that my 'husband' has been celibate all these years? That he refuses to have sex with this?" she gestured down her body. I tried not to choke.</p><p>"I can prove all those men, Victoria. And when I'm done, <em>you</em> are the one who will be ruined. No man will ever want to sleep with you again. I shudder to think what you have picked up from your 'extra-curricular' activities." This last sentence was laced with venom.</p><p>Then she slapped me, hard. I tried to retaliate, but she moved out of the way, taking a step back and falling off the cliff. She was smiling at me as she fell, knowing I would blame myself.</p><p>"Edward," a soft voice said to me. I looked up to see my beautiful angel in the doorway.</p><p>"Hi," I said, extending an arm out to her. She walked to me quickly and sat on my lap. I placed a kiss at her temple. "Did you sleep well?" I asked her. She giggled.</p><p>"Like a log. I was <em>so</em> tired." Now I chuckled. "Gee, I wonder why. How many times did you yell my name?" I asked, drawing her closer to me.</p><p>She blushed. "Almost as much as <em>you</em> yelled mine," she said playfully. Her eyes fell on the paper. She grew solemn. "I am glad it's over," she said. I didn't have to ask what she was referring to.</p><p>"Me too," I said. "Now we have to start our lives over again…without lies or secrets or deceit. You gave me another chance although I don't deserve it; I'm going to make sure you don't regret that decision."</p><p>She turned her body and looked at me. "I don't," she said. She stroked my cheek. "I love you, Edward."</p><p>"And I love you." I gently pressed my lips to hers and gave her a chaste kiss. I looked into her warm brown eyes. "I have to take care of some business today; so I will be leaving shortly."</p><p>Her eyes widened and she looked at me. I continued. "After things started to deteriorate with Victoria, I removed her from the will. All of my investments were solely in my name. I need to change them now." I held her close to me. "I want to make sure Masenter is left to you in case something should happen."</p><p>Her eyes showed fear. "Is something going to happen?" I shook my head. "No, but you can never be careful. I may fall off one of the horses and break my neck someday. Accidents happen."</p><p>I could tell she didn't like the way the conversation was going. She tapped my arm and I released her. She stood up. "Okay," she said. "What time are you leaving?"</p><p>"Tyler will pick me up at ten," I said, glancing at the clock in the library. Eight-thirty. "I will probably be gone a few hours. Then we will start <em>our</em> lives." She walked to the door and turned around.</p><p>"If it's okay, I thought I could change her room into an upstairs drawing room. That way, when we have people stay the night, they don't have to go downstairs to socialize."</p><p>I smiled. "You are welcome to burn everything in that room. Anything with a V, destroy," I told her. She returned the smile. "I'll start working on ideas." Then she walked out into the kitchen.</p><p>I left the library to get ready. I didn't waste much time showering or shaving; I wanted to see my love before leaving. I dressed quickly, putting on a blue shirt with a black tie.</p><p>I headed into my office to gather my information for Tyler. I set it on the table by the door and went searching for her.</p><p>She had stepped outside onto the front porch. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She relaxed immediately and leaned against my chest. I placed a kiss on her right shoulder, remembering….</p><p>I had done something similar about six months ago. I had been blind at the time; I didn't notice that she had started to withdraw from me. I came up behind her after being gone all day and startled her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back to me, breathing in her strawberry scent. Her body remained rigid the entire time she was in my arms. She tensed up more as I brought my lips to her neck, her breathing sped up. I chocked it up to her shyness and uncertainty and ignored the reaction; not wanting to believe that I was losing her.</p><p>There was no trace of that now. She brought her right hand back to my face and stroked my cheek while I continued to pepper her upper body with kisses. I moved from her shoulder along her collarbone and to her neck. I breathed in her heavenly scent.</p><p>"Don't you have to go?" she asked me. I nodded against her skin. "Yes." I trailed my nose up her jaw line and to her ear. "I have plans for when I get back," I said, whispering in it. My arms tightened around her. "I plan on making love to you all afternoon and through the night. I plan to show you <em>how</em> much I love and worship you."</p><p>She sighed and broke away from my embrace. She turned to face me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I already know," she said. I shook my head. "No, you don't." I said. "You know I love you, but not how much. I will change that, love."</p><p>She placed her head against my chest. I continued to hold her to me, content. "You have to go," she said. I cupped her face in my hand and looked into her eyes. "I won't waste any time. Just keep thinking about what I said. I plan to worship you later." I kissed her again gently.</p><p>She smiled. I released her when I heard a horn honk. Tyler was not known for subtlety. She walked me to the porch door and waved at Tyler. His face lit up when he saw her. I knew that it wasn't romantic at all; he just approved. She was <em>so</em> different from Victoria.</p><p>I climbed in the car and we drove to the office. My mind wandered to when I found out what Victoria was. It was a year after we had been married. She told me everything; how she used men for pleasure and hadn't stopped when we got married. I hadn't realized how far she had gone until Tyler came to me asking to be released from assignment. After I locked him in my office he confessed to me that Victoria had come on to him and he was scared. He thought we were happy and didn't understand why she was suddenly interested in him.</p><p>I sighed and told him the whole sordid story. He understood and from then on I would go to his office to conduct business. I warned Victoria that she can't do that anymore and she laughed.</p><p>"Well, I'm not getting any from <em>you</em>, so who else can I get my kicks from?" Once I had found out what she was, I refused to have sex with her. I didn't know where she had been or whom she had been with…except for one.</p><p>Jasper Whitlock, her cousin. He was sleaze; had a record for embezzlement and was a raging alcoholic. I didn't want him <em>anywhere</em> on the grounds. At first Victoria complied; she would meet him in hotels. That did not bother me. But soon after she stopped caring and he started showing up at Masenter. He would try to be gone before I got back but I always found him. I walked in on them once.</p><p>I threatened that if I ever found him on the grounds again I'd kill him. He laughed and kissed Victoria sloppily, thinking I would be jealous. Then he walked out. I thought that he was gone for good.</p><p>Until the day she died. I had come back early from my day in Seattle. I heard from the staff that Jasper was in her room. I had had enough of the lies. I went to Victoria's room but it was empty. When I looked out the window, I saw her on the cliff. I decided to confront her.</p><p>She heard me as I approached. She didn't turn around, just started talking. "You know, Eddie, I can have a child at any time." I stiffened, knowing where it was going. "How can you prove it's not yours? Just because you don't have sex with me doesn't mean people would believe you. I can make your life hell."</p><p>I stepped closer to her. I knew she was goading me; but at the time, I didn't know why….</p><p>"We're here," Tyler said, snapping me out of my memory. I climbed out of the car and followed him into his office.</p><p>After about two hours of business, I started feeling uncomfortable; as though something was wrong. I couldn't shake the feeling. Tyler noticed my change and suggested taking me back. I was about to say no when a pair of beautiful chocolate brown eyes flashed in my head. They showed fear. I jumped up, knocking things off the table and agreed.</p><p>"Something's wrong," I told him as we climbed into the car. "I just saw my wife with fear in her eyes. I'll feel better when I'm with her."</p><p>Tyler nodded. "You know I like her. She is very sweet and nothing like Victoria. You were so lucky to find her." I sighed.</p><p>"I just hope I'll deserve her someday Tyler." He glanced at me. "You will." He drove faster than before, seeing my anxiety increase with each mile. My hands started balling into fists.</p><p>We pulled up to the house a few minutes later. It seemed quiet. "Are you sure something's amiss?" he asked me. I climbed out and started towards the door. It was locked. I walked around to the back. It was locked. <em>What the hell?</em> I tried the window; locked. So was the one next to it. <em>I know I didn't lock all windows and doors. Did she? Why?</em></p><p>I walked around to the front again. Her glass was on the table from when she was out here this morning. I started thinking that maybe she was resting or went riding; that would explain locked doors. <em>But windows?</em> my conscious asked.</p><p>Suddenly I heard a <em>BANG</em>! Like a gunshot. My head jerked up in the direction of the noise. Tyler was by my side in an instant. I looked at him, alarm written all over my face.</p><p>"I heard it too," he told me. I ran to the side of the house and saw an open window in the attic. I started climbing up the ivy quickly. It was the only way I could get into the house. Tyler followed.</p><p>I made it to the window and wiggled my way in. It was tight, but I was determined to fit. I slithered through it and turned around to help Tyler. Another shot rang out.</p><p>My head jerked in the direction. I could hear my love screaming. I turned back to Tyler. "Go," he said. "Find your wife. I'll be behind you." Without a second thought I bolted from the attic. I ran down one flight of stairs to my office and quietly sneaked in. I went to the vault to retrieve my gun. I heard a familiar voice then.</p><p>"Don't be like that," it said. I froze, trying to place it. "You know it's only fair to Victoria. To kill Edward's wife, just as he killed her." <em>Jasper!</em> Jasper Whitlock; my deceased wife's cousin is in the house and he wants to kill my angel! I opened the vault and pulled the gun out. I quickly loaded bullets, focusing on her voice. She was trying to talk to him.</p><p>"NO!" he shouted. "It was not an accident; I don't care what the inquest said! He wanted her dead! She was pregnant with <em>my</em> child and he couldn't handle it." I shook my head and started out of the office. The direction of the voices was our bedroom. I walked silently, forcing memories of Victoria out of my head.</p><p>She was still calm, although I could hear a slight tremble in her voice. "Jasper," she said. "She was not pregnant. You heard the truth from Dr. Carlisle. She hit Edward. In a moment of rage he tried to retaliate. She stepped back and fell off the cliff."</p><p>I tiptoed in the room quietly. My love was facing me, Jasper's back to me. She made no indication that she saw me.</p><p>Jasper changed tactics. "Edward was jealous because he wasn't getting any from her. He refused when he found out she was in love with me. But it's quite clear that <em>you</em> have been with him." He took his hand and ran a finger up and down her arm. I gripped the gun tighter as I fought back my rage. "Maybe I should test you out first; that way I will know what Edward's getting. He seems content to settle for you; who I'm sure isn't <em>nearly</em> as good as her. But…maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you are more of a vixen than I give you credit for." He had pressed her up against the wall, trailing his hand now along her hip, licking his lips. His left hand held the gun, but it was at his side.</p><p>I stood right behind him and pressed the gun to the back of his head. "Let her go, Jasper." He stopped talking but did not remove his hand from her. She whimpered quietly, eyes full of fear. I tried to tell her "it's okay" with mine.</p><p>Jasper removed his hand. "I want you to take a step back so she can get away. You <em>will</em> let her go," I said, pressing the gun harder against his blond hair. He slowly nodded; holding his left hand out, gun pointed down, and stepped back. She bolted from the spot.</p><p>"Now, I want you to give me the gun and turn around." He turned, his eyes widening when he saw how close mine was to his face. I cocked the barrel back. "Don't make me use this," I said, reaching for his gun.</p><p>He chuckled. "Poetic justice," he said. I looked at him. "You killed Victoria; it makes sense that you would want to kill me. The man she was in love with." He wore a smug expression.</p><p>I shook my head. "No, Jasper. She wasn't in love with <em>any</em> man, least of all, you. She used men for her entertainment. I just refused to play her game."</p><p>I could tell he didn't believe me. He started shaking violently. I realized he had not handed me the gun. I started reaching for it again. He aimed it at me. "How does it feel?" he asked. "How does it feel to have cold, hard metal pressed against you?"</p><p>"Jasper," my love said. "Don't let it end like this. Give me your gun and I will make Edward drop his." She walked up beside me and took his hand. A wave of jealousy washed through me before I realized what she was doing.</p><p>I lowered my gun. That was my mistake. He shoved me away with his right hand and reached for her. I was knocked into a wall. Before I could raise my gun again, he was tackled to the floor.</p><p>As Jasper landed, a shot rang out. I heard my love scream. I looked over at her and she had collapsed on the floor, blood flowing from her. I dropped my gun and ran, praying she wasn't dead.</p><p>I was vaguely aware of noises as I reached her; yelling, scraping and punches. Voices as well, telling Jasper it was over. I heard Tyler's voice. But all I could focus on was her. She opened her eyes, relief washing over me. Then I saw the gunshot wound from her shoulder. I gently lifted her up, my eyes never leaving hers.</p><p>I expected fear from those eyes. Instead, they showed love, loyalty and devotion. Even in this critical moment, when she could have been dead, she told me silently she loved me.</p><p>"Mr. Cullen," a voice said. I turned to see Lieutenant Yorkie. "We have an ambulance downstairs; they will take a look at your wife." I lifted her into a fireman's carry, being careful not to jolt her shoulder. "Edward," she said. "Put me down."</p><p>"No."</p><p>I looked around and surveyed the scene. Jasper was still writhing under two officers' grips. Another stood talking to Tyler. A fourth was picking up his gun and putting it into evidence. Yorkie turned back to me.</p><p>"We have enough evidence to lock him up for years. He won't bother you again." I nodded. "If it's okay, officer, I'd like to get my wife to the hospital." He stepped aside to let me pass. "The ambulance just arrived," he told me.</p><p>I quickly carried her downstairs and outside, my grip like iron. I didn't want to let her go, but I knew I had to. She was laid on a stretcher and I hopped into the back. They started asking her questions as they examined her shoulder.</p><p>"What happened, Mrs. Cullen?" She reached for my hand and I took it. My eyes never left her face. "Edward left to attend to business. I was in the library reading when I heard a noise. I thought he had returned, so I stepped into the hallway. That was when I saw Jasper. He didn't show me the gun yet, but I knew he meant trouble."</p><p>We were almost at the hospital. She looked at me. "He started saying things like 'it must be nice to have enough money to buy the judge. But you and I both know it wasn't an accident.' I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't hear it. When I thought it was safe, I made a run for it. That's when he pulled the gun out."</p><p>She was taken out of the vehicle and whisked away. I was not allowed to see her. I gripped my hair and waited right outside the room. I saw Dr. Carlisle approach.</p><p>"She'll be fine, Mr. Cullen," he told me. His blue eyes were warm. "A shoulder shot is recoverable. I'll patch her up and then find you."</p><p>"Thank you doctor," I managed to whisper. He patted my arm. "Don't worry; she's stronger than you know."</p><p>I sat down and remembered the last time I had to deal with Dr. Carlisle. We had gone to him to get the truth about Victoria. I was with Lieutenant Yorkie, Jasper and Tyler. We demanded to see Dr. Carlisle to find out. He was our family doctor, but Victoria was the one who dealt with him one-on-one.</p><p>"Out with it," Jasper said. "She was pregnant wasn't she? With <em>my</em> child. That's why he killed her," he said, gesturing to me. My face was stone.</p><p>Dr. Carlisle shook his head. He pulled her file out. "Mrs. Cullen was ill; seriously ill." The room got quiet. He continued. "She had uterine cancer. By the time we found it, nothing could be done. We could just make her comfortable."</p><p>I was in shock. Relief washed through me. I started realizing <em>why</em> she was smiling when falling into the water. She had <em>wanted</em> to die. "When I told her it would be six months, she said 'no, doctor. It will be sooner than that.'"</p><p>We left Dr. Carlisle's office without speaking. I knew Jasper was furious he couldn't pin a murder on me. But I had no idea he would try to come after my wife in retaliation. He obviously didn't want to believe Dr. Carlisle.</p><p>Dr. Carlisle came back out, wiping his hands. "The surgery was a success, Mr. Cullen." I exhaled, relief washing over me. "I would like to keep her overnight simply for observation. I will also write a prescription for painkillers. Make sure she takes good care of that arm."</p><p>I nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Carlisle." He smiled at me. "I told you there was nothing to worry about." He looked down at his chart and back up at me. "She's a beautiful woman."</p><p>I nodded again. He continued. "I can see why you fell in love with her." He tore the prescription off and handed it to me.</p><p>I took it from him. "Thank you again, Dr. Carlisle. For everything." I extended my hand. He took it with a firm grip.</p><p>"My pleasure, Mr. Cullen. See you tomorrow." He walked away. I started towards her room.</p><p>"How is she?" a voice said behind me. I turned to see Tyler Crowley. "She'll be okay. How are you, Tyler? Did Jasper hurt you?" He shook his head. "No. After I tackled him and heard the gun go off, I was so scared. But he was determined to kill someone, so I had to wrestle the gun away."</p><p>He put his hand on my shoulder. "I called the police from your office." I smiled. "Thank you, Tyler. Without you, I don't know what would have happened." He removed his hand from my shoulder and extended it for a handshake.</p><p>"No problem. Go see your wife." He turned and walked away.</p><p>Even lying on a hospital bed she was beautiful. Her warm eyes turned to look at me and she smiled. I walked to her and immediately took her hand. I brought it to my lips and kissed it.</p><p>"They're keeping me overnight," she said. I nodded. "I'm fine, Edward. I'm not as breakable as you might think." I chuckled. "When we get home, I want you to rest. You need to recover from this gunshot wound. I'll get you anything you need." She smiled at me.</p><p>"I'm not helpless, Edward. I just can't write for awhile." I didn't answer her; just got lost in the depth of her eyes. <em>I came so close to losing you, twice.</em></p><p>After awhile a nurse came and kicked me out.</p><p>The following afternoon I walked into her room, carrying clothes for her to change into. Dr. Carlisle was there, reviewing her chart. She smiled at me. He looked up.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Cullen," he said. I nodded and took her hand.</p><p>"Everything is fine; your wife is free to go." I helped her up and kept my arm around her waist. "Let me know if you have any problems."</p><p>"Thank you, Dr. Carlisle."</p><p>We left the hospital after she changed and I drove fast to get her home. All I wanted was for her to relax and for me to take care of her. After walking in, I ordered her to sit down in the living room. I joined her after dropping her stuff off.</p><p>I sat down on the couch and she put her legs on my lap. I noticed how gorgeous and creamy they were; how they curved in just the right spot. An image of her lying under me flashed through my head; her legs wrapped tightly around me, drawing me closer to her. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I looked at her; even after a tragedy she is still beautiful.</p><p>We sat in a comfortable silence for awhile; her looking at a magazine and I was lost in memories. Then I remembered something.</p><p>"Why did you shy away from me when we were first married?" I asked her. She looked up from the magazine.</p><p>"I thought you didn't love me. I thought you were still in love with her." I shook my head. "What gave you that impression?"</p><p>"Mrs. Newton."</p><p>I blinked. "What?"</p><p>She closed the magazine. "Mrs. Newton tried to convince me that you never loved me; that you only married me so you wouldn't be alone. She told me that you only ever loved Victoria and would never be happy with me." She lowered her voice. "She told me to leave."</p><p>My eyes grew wide. "<em>She</em> was the reason you left?" She nodded. "I could only take so much of it. After awhile, I started believing she was right. I noticed how irritable you were and how I couldn't seem to do anything right. I convinced myself that if I left, you would be able to mourn for her properly."</p><p>"What do you mean 'after awhile?' How long had she been telling you lies?"</p><p>"A few months. That's why I started withdrawing from you. I grew distant because I believed her lies. I was such a different person then, Edward."</p><p>I started running my hand slowly up her legs to soothe her. "I know. One thing I'll never forgive myself for is killing your innocence." She reached over and took my hand. "I'm glad you did. I hated being young and naïve. Had I not been, I would have known she was lying to me. Instead, I ate it up."</p><p>"You aren't insecure now." It wasn't a question.</p><p>"No. I know the truth. I know that you never loved Victoria." She started massaging my hand. "I know now that you love me."</p><p>I looked into her eyes. "Deeply," I said. I removed my hand from hers and stroked her lips with my finger. "I always will." She closed her eyes and kissed my finger. The movement went straight to my loins.</p><p>I leaned over and pressed my lips to hers forcefully. She kissed me back with the same amount of passion. I gently laid her on the couch, being careful of her shoulder and pressed my weight against her. She moaned into my mouth.</p><p>"Edward…" she mumbled. I pulled back to look at her. "Make love to me." Immediately I was back in her mouth, my hands in her hair. I felt her grind her hips against me, making my length harder than it already was.</p><p>"I don't want to hurt you," I whispered. I knew she couldn't move her arm very well. "Edward, you've always been gentle with me. I know you will be now too."</p><p>Problem was, I didn't want to be. I wanted to make love to her, of course, but I wanted to with so much passion and love that it wouldn't be gentle. <em>You'll just have to make it be that way</em>, my brain told me. I continued kissing her, running my tongue over her lips. My right hand moved down her body and gripped her hip. I pulled her closer to me.</p><p>She gently gripped my tongue with her teeth. My eyes flew open. She was smiling, but continued to suck on it. I couldn't believe she had been so bold. I closed my eyes again and just felt her soft body against me.</p><p>I didn't remove my mouth until we were both gasping for air. Even then, I didn't stray far. I placed kisses down her chin and along her neck. She moaned and ground against me again. I hardened even more.</p><p>"God, Bella," I said, my voice raspy. "You have <em>no</em> idea how much I want you." Her left hand gripped my hair and she pulled me back to her lips. She started massaging my tongue with her own and wrapped her leg around one of mine, bringing me closer to her.</p><p>Suddenly I had had enough. I broke away from her. She looked devastated, thinking I was rejecting her. I held my hand out. "I just want to move to the bedroom," I told her. She smiled and stood up, lacing her fingers with mine. We walked up the stairs in silence and stopped at the top.</p><p>I pressed her against the wall and lifted her leg as my mouth found hers. She giggled quietly and ran her left hand through my hair. I ground against her, letting her <em>feel</em> what she was doing to me. I have always loved her, always wanted her but never like <em>this</em>. I'm guessing it was because of how close she came to death. It made me realize I need to appreciate and worship her even more.</p><p>I would have taken here there, but I didn't want the staff to see. I gently untangled her and walked to the bedroom. She followed. Once she locked the door, I was behind her, pressing kisses to her neck. She moaned.</p><p>"My beautiful…my belle…my bello…my bella," I murmured against her skin.</p><p>I yanked on her dress. I had been thinking when I packed an overnight bag for her since she couldn't lift her right arm. The dress zipped up the back.</p><p>I slowly unzipped it, savoring every moment. She was a goddess and I was powerless. I worshipped her. I wanted her to feel it in every move I made. The dress fell to the floor and she kicked it away. I ran my hand down her back, placing kisses down her left shoulder. I pulled her back to me and held her tightly.</p><p>She turned around and pressed her lips to mine forcefully. She placed her left hand at my waistline, silently telling me to undress. I obeyed without a word. She scanned my body, a smile forming on her gorgeous mouth. I smirked when her eyes rested on my shaft.</p><p>I remembered the first time I had made love to her. It was our honeymoon. She was so lovely and innocent; her gorgeous orbs growing wide when she saw me. Then she blushed and looked away.</p><p>"Don't be embarrassed," I told her, stroking her cheek. She looked back shyly and I chuckled. She had undressed me before I had her undressed. I slowly unbuttoned her dress, never imagining the perfection underneath it. The first time I saw her, I drank her in. I almost didn't go through with it because she was so beautiful. I didn't want to desecrate her.</p><p>I shook my head to get out of the memory. I wanted to be in the present right now…with my love.</p><p>I lifted her up and gently placed her on the bed. I took an extra pillow and placed it behind her shoulder, praying that I didn't hit it while with her. She groaned a bit, but it wasn't bad. I sat on the bed and started removing her stockings, rolling them down slowly, kissing both knees when they were exposed. She giggled. I ran my hand up the inside of her thigh, hearing her gasp. I looked at her.</p><p>"You are so beautiful," I told her. And she was. Even though she still had her bra and panties on, I could appreciate her body. Even her bandaged shoulder was beautiful. I tenderly placed a kiss on it.</p><p>She blushed, enhancing her beauty. I gently reached behind her and unclasped her bra, slowly removing it off of her right shoulder. She whimpered a little against the pain, but said nothing. I threw it to the dress and tugged on her panties.</p><p>After she was exposed, I took a moment to drink her in. Lying on the pillow with her brown hair framing her face, she was perfect. Her breasts were young and perky and taut. I started caressing them gently.</p><p>She threw back her head and moaned, making me harder. <em>God, I want you so much</em>. But this was about worshipping her. I had a year of neglect to make up for. "So perfect," I said softly. I brought my mouth to her left breast while continuing to caress the right one. I placed gentle kisses on her and lightly ran my tongue over her nipple. Then I blew on the wet spot.</p><p>"Edward!" she shouted. I smirked as I glanced up at her. She was biting her lip; the action fueling me even more. I lowered my eyes again to focus on her and continued to suck and lick her breast.</p><p>She was writhing in pleasure, moaning and gasping my name. It was driving me wild. I slowly made my way to her right breast, kissing the hollow in between them as well. Then the process continued. I caressed her left one while sucking on the right. Her pleasure increased tenfold.</p><p>I could tell by the way she was reacting that she was getting close to orgasm. But I was <em>nowhere</em> near done with her. I pulled my mouth away and caressed both at the same time. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I crushed my lips to hers forcefully and then trailed kisses down her neck line. I continued down to the hollow between her breasts and gave her nipples gentle squeezes.</p><p>That was what she needed. She gripped my head with her left hand and let out a soft scream. I continued to fondle and caress while riding out her orgasm. Her grip lessened and I raised my head to her.</p><p>"That was amazing," she whispered against my lips. I chuckled. "I'm not done with you yet." Her beautiful eyes grew wide as I slowly started placing kisses over her entire body, making sure not to neglect <em>anything.</em> She was a goddess and I was her follower; I could do nothing but obey. She <em>had</em> to know how much I loved and cherished her; how I would regret the past year for the rest of my life; how I would die for her.</p><p>I slowly made my way down her body, stopping at her opening. I blew on her thighs to tease her. She groaned.</p><p>"Not funny, Edward," she said good-naturedly. I chuckled. I ran my hand up and down the smoothness of her right leg, imaging them wrapped around me. The image was too much and I placed my head between them, directly in front of her opening. I could smell her sweet fragrance and desired to taste her.</p><p>I flicked my tongue against her folds and heard her hiss. I glanced up at her; her eyes were closed and she arched her back. I continued to flick the folds for awhile before lapping her juices up. She tasted like strawberries, just as she smelled. I groaned, my manhood growing harder by the second.</p><p>"God, you are <em>so</em> wet, love," I told her. Her moaning was nonstop. She reached for my head and started running her fingers through my hair. I stayed where I was; not wanting to miss a drop of her nectar. I lapped all of it up; wishing for more. <em>If this was a wine, I'd buy out the store</em>.</p><p>"Y-your stubble feels amazing…down there," she breathed out. I looked up at her. She was looking at me. "Really?" I asked her. She nodded slowly. "It rubs just right under my opening and a bit on the side. It's a roughness that you wouldn't expect; one that I don't want to stop."</p><p>With that, I pressed my face further against her. I could not disobey my goddess. I found her clit and started circling it with my tongue. She was getting louder, her release coming fast. I flicked the clit as well with my tongue while feeling her writhe uncontrollably against me. I reached up and pinched her left nipple.</p><p>That was it. She jerked her head up and screamed my name again while looking into my eyes. She gripped the sheets and her thighs slammed against my head. It didn't hurt, but the rub of my stubble sent another wave through her. I continued my worship until she had come down from her second high.</p><p>After her thighs released me, I climbed back up and gently kissed her face. I brushed a hair out of the way and accidentally hit her right shoulder. She screamed in pain.</p><p>"Oh, God! I'm <em>so</em> sorry! It was an accident!" I said. I had jerked up to give her room and immediately brought my hand to her arm, trying to soothe her. With her left hand she gripped my forearm.</p><p>"I-I know," she said, trying to control her breathing and looking directly into my eyes. After a moment her grip loosened. "It's better now. I know you would never hurt me, Edward." I smiled at her, lost in the depth of those gorgeous orbs. She started running her left hand down my chest and pelvis. I slowly leaned forward and placed another kiss on her shoulder. She lightly touched the tip of my manhood and I hissed, throwing my head back and growing harder.</p><p>She blushed, turning her gorgeous body a beautiful shade of red. I lowered my head and kissed her passionately; forcefully. She returned in kind and I positioned myself at her entrance.</p><p>"Edward?" she said against my lips. I glanced at her. "I can only hold on to you with my left arm. Is that okay?" I smiled. "Of course, love. Don't worry about me. Tonight is about <em>you</em>." She returned my smile and pressed her lips to mine.</p><p>I slowly entered her, never breaking the kiss. We both gasped at the feeling; I don't think I'll ever get used to how tight she was. She was <em>made</em> for me, just as I was made for her. I slowly pulled most of the way out and then back in, keeping my hands on her breasts and driving her to the highest height of passion.</p><p>She was matching my moans with her own, loud and guttural. <em>Amazing</em>, I thought as I bent her right leg, allowing me to thrust deeper into her. She wrapped both of her smooth, creamy legs around me, pushing me deeper and driving me wild.</p><p>I moved my right hand to the side of her to balance myself; I didn't want too much of my weight on her. My lips were on hers again, our tongues playing a very delicate game. My thrusting increased and so did her vocals. Like before, she was constantly making noise. I wondered for a split second how much the staff could hear. I put that thought aside because frankly, I didn't care. I wanted them to know I was pleasuring the love of my life.</p><p>I gently lifted her off the pillow a tiny bit so I could wrap one arm around her waist and one behind her head, drawing her closer to me. I felt her breasts, taut and alert, against my bare chest and I shuddered. She did things to me that she didn't even know about.</p><p>I continued to worry about her shoulder, but the pleasure coursing through her almost negated the pain. Her eyes were closed and she bit her lip, causing me to groan and drive deeper. She was so beautiful.</p><p>I felt her muscles tensing up against my manhood and I increased my thrusts. I wanted to drive her wild like she was driving me. I wanted her to know how much I loved her, how much I needed her. I pressed my lips to hers again and started sucking on her tongue. I could feel my release as well and I was disappointed; I could make love to her all night. <em>That's what you wanted to do last night, before everything happened</em>, my brain told me. Now, however, would not be the time. Her shoulder would never allow me to ravage her all night long.</p><p>Her legs tightened around me and she ran her left hand down my back, lightly humming. It was too much and I felt the white-hot streak flow through me. I gently bit down on her left shoulder and she cried out my name, her release coming as well. I gripped her tightly, crying out her name as I spilled deep within her. She had squeezed her eyes shut and her grip was now iron-hard on my back.</p><p>I had always wanted the two of us to orgasm together. It was as though we melded together; as though we were completely one. Both of our souls joined together.</p><p>I fell on top of her, my breath ragged. We lay together, our bodies intertwined and our pulses returning to normal. I gently withdrew and we both groaned from the loss of contact.</p><p>I lay next to her on her left side. She turned her head towards me. "Wow." That was all she needed to say.</p><p>"Agreed," I said. "How's your shoulder?" She cocked her head. "It hurts a little." I got up and went to the bathroom.</p><p>I returned to the bed and handed the pills to her. I gently lifted her up so she wouldn't choke and she swallowed them like a champion. She drank the water and made a face.</p><p>"I hate medicine," she said. I smiled and kissed her forehead. "I know. But you're still beautiful." She smiled. I placed the glass on the nightstand and lay down to go to sleep. I draped my arm over her waist and very gently pulled her to me.</p><p>"I love you," I whispered in her ear.</p><p>"I love you, too." We quickly fell into deep slumbers.</p><p>I dreamt about when we first met. She had gone to Aspen with her aunt, Charlene Swan, for a two-week holiday. I had decided to get the hell out of Forks and a ski trip was the perfect getaway. I never, in my wildest dreams, imagined I would meet someone like her.</p><p>We had been staying in the same resort. Her aunt was a vulgar and rude woman, making comments about someone behind their back loud enough for him or her to hear. I was alone with my thoughts in the dining area when she walked in…alone. My eyes watched her as she took a table in the corner and began reading the newspaper.</p><p>I was enchanted with her. She was younger than me, no doubt about it. I was thirty-one at the time; she looked to be ten years younger. Her iridescent skin glowed against her flowing brown hair. But what I noticed first was her eyes, how expressive they were. I could lose myself in their depth.</p><p>Without permission, my legs made me stand up and I started walking towards her. She looked up from the paper and smiled a soft, weak smile. I introduced myself and asked her to join me.</p><p>That was it. I was obsessed after that. I wanted to spend every waking moment with her; but she had her damn aunt to deal with. We would meet and play cards, go dancing and skiing. She was perfect.</p><p>I remembered our first kiss with perfect clarity. I was teaching her to ski, practicing on the bunny slope. She had a tendency to trip over her own feet; I wasn't sure if she could do it, but I wanted to show my faith in her.</p><p>After a few pointers, I let her go. She started down the hill easily enough, but somehow her skis weren't properly fastened. She ended up tumbling down the slope and losing the skis.</p><p>I quickly followed her, worried she was hurt. I found her at the end of the slope, lying in the snow. Her body was shaking; I thought it was from fear. I myself tripped in my effort to get to her, landing on top of her.</p><p>"Are you okay?" I asked her worriedly. Her beautiful eyes danced and she started laughing. It was infectious and I joined in. I noticed how her brown hair perfectly framed her face, even with flecks of snow in it. Her skin was a reddish color from her beautiful blush. I brought my gloved hand up to stroke her cheek and slowly moved closer to her. I felt her breath on me before I pressed my lips to hers gently. The electricity shot through my entire body and I deepened the kiss a bit. I could have stayed there all day just kissing her.</p><p>I knew that she would leave me if I didn't act fast. After two weeks, I proposed to her. She was stunned, but accepted. I figured that she was too young to know what she was getting into. <em>Why would she want me after she finds out the truth?</em> I asked myself. I had hoped that would never come to light.</p><p>Her aunt wasn't kind. "You know why he's marrying you? It's because he's lonely. He couldn't <em>possibly</em> love you. You are nothing special." If I wasn't a gentleman, I would have slapped the woman silly. Of course I loved her; she had become my life in those two weeks. I had fallen into the pool of chocolate brown and was happily drowning.</p><p>A piercing scream jolted me awake. I sprang upright quickly and turned on my side. My love was having a nightmare. I gently woke her up.</p><p>"It's okay," I told her. She whimpered. I pulled her to my chest, being cautious of her shoulder and breathed in her strawberry scent. I loved that she smelt of strawberries, both inside and out.</p><p><em>Stop it!</em> I told myself. I shushed my love and noticed she had started crying. I wiped the tears away. "What happened, love?"</p><p>She took a minute before she spoke. "I was dreaming that Jasper was raping me." I pulled her closer to me, fighting back my rage. <em>It's only a dream.</em> "I screamed when you had come in and he shot you."</p><p>I sighed. "After the traumatic day you had yesterday, I'm not surprised about this. But it was only a dream. Jasper is not here; he's in jail. No one will ever harm you." Just the thought made me murderous.</p><p>"I know. But I'm scared to go to sleep." I brushed a hair out of her face. "Would you like me to sing you to sleep?" She chuckled and said no.</p><p>We were silent for a few minutes. I had a question I wanted to ask her. "Love?" I said softly, not wanting to wake her. She murmured.</p><p>"Why did you leave me?" She turned her head to look at me. "I told you, Mrs. Newton lied to me."</p><p>I nodded. "I know, but there had to be a reason why you believed her. I mean, I thought I had been pretty obvious in my affections towards you." I placed a kiss at her temple. "But maybe not."</p><p>"You were, I was just too blind to see it. I was young and naïve; I believed that I could never compete with Victoria. I saw how beautiful she was and I knew I could never top her."</p><p>I started to protest when she raised her left hand and pressed a finger against my lips. I kissed it. "I started retreating into myself when we first came here. I saw how withdrawn you became at <em>any</em> mention of her. I couldn't even ask you a question without you snapping at me."</p><p>I closed my eyes, a bad memory filtering in. She had asked me general questions such as Victoria's hair color, scent and style. I had snapped at her and told her to never ask me about her. I hated her so much that I didn't want to think about her; not even to answer questions. I should have known that would hurt her.</p><p>"That's why you turned to Tyler," I said. She nodded. "I only asked him the one time, but he gave me the answers I needed. I knew after that that you were still deeply in love with your deceased wife and I would never have your heart."</p><p>My grip tightened on her waist, silently telling her that wasn't true. She yawned. "I'm glad that's in the past," she said, stroking my cheek.</p><p>"Me too. And I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too." The words were barely audible; she was falling asleep quickly. My mind wandered back to when I came home from lunch with my sister Alice and found her gone.</p><p>She wasn't in the library like she usually was. I walked to the bedroom and she wasn't there either. After scouring the house, I went to the stables. My love enjoyed riding, even more than Victoria did. I thought maybe she had just taken the horse for a stroll. But everything was there; her horse chomping on hay happily.</p><p>I started to get worried. It wasn't like my love to not tell me where she was going. I walked back into the house and checked the bedroom closet. The clothes she had brought with her from her life before me, which I had ordered burned, were gone. The clothes I had bought her for her new life with me were still hanging perfectly.</p><p>I turned around and walked to her vanity. She had taken the perfume I gave her, <em>Apple Blossom</em>, but not the silver brush set. I looked around the room to see what else was gone.</p><p>Mrs. Newton chose that moment to walk in. I asked her where my angel was.</p><p>"She's gone." I stared at her, looking into her black eyes. "What?" I asked sharply.</p><p>"Mrs. Cullen left four hours ago; right after you left with your sister." My eyes grew wide and panic started creeping in.</p><p>"Why?" I asked her. Mrs. Newton just smiled. I walked to her and gripped her arm. "Why?" I asked angrily.</p><p>She smirked as she answered. "Maybe because she knows you're still in love with the first Mrs. Cullen." I dropped my hand and pinched the bridge of my nose.</p><p>"Why does she think that? Who told her that?" I quickly walked past her and into the hallway.</p><p>"I did." I spun around and stared at her. She continued. "Your actions are evident, Mr. Cullen. You still love my mistress. It breaks your heart to be away from her. I know you only remarried to have a companion. But you really want to be alone again with her, with <em>my</em> mistress. The <em>only</em> mistress of Masenter."</p><p>I raised my hand to strike her but stopped quickly. I could not believe how deceitful this woman had been. Mrs. Newton, who had given me years of loyal service when she arrived with Victoria, had ultimately destroyed my love…and me in the process.</p><p>I turned and ran down the stairs. "I will deal with you later, Mrs. Newton. But first, I have to find my wife." I threw the door open and ran down the porch steps.</p><p>
  <em>It makes sense. The timidity, the trepidation in her eyes, why she pulled away from me every time I touched her. She was withdrawing into herself, believing the lie that I loved Victoria. I had never actually told her I loved her, that I would give anything for her, but I thought my actions were enough. I had to find her…NOW.</em>
</p><p>I didn't know where to look. I got into my car and drove to her favorite boutique. I knew it was a long shot, but maybe she was there. I checked a few more places before returning home. I searched all night with no luck. I parked the car in the garage and the next morning headed towards the woods; towards the meadow.</p><p>I would often find her there after she took a walk. It was a peaceful, serene place. We had a picnic lunch once. I fed her grapes and nibbled on cheese and talked about our childhoods. She was not there now; hadn't been for quite some time.</p><p>I continued to wander through the woods until I came upon the cliff. I saw a figure near the edge, one with long brown hair. I knew that form anywhere.</p><p>"No!" I shouted. She turned to look at me. She took a few steps back as I reached her.</p><p>"What are you doing by the edge of the cliff?" I asked sharply. Her eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Why do you care, Edward?" she asked venomously. I took her arm gently, pulling her from the edge. "There has been a misunderstanding. Mrs. Newton has been lying to you ever since you arrived. Apparently, she has some sick obsession with Victoria. An obsession I never noticed before." I looked into her eyes. They were void of emotion; a cold, hard brown. I swallowed and continued.</p><p>"I…I never loved Victoria." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah, right." She started to move away from me but I didn't loosen my grip. "Please, listen to me." She stopped and looked at me again. <em>Out with it</em>, I thought.</p><p>"I met Victoria after college. We had been set up by a mutual friend. I was attracted to her beauty, but I didn't know what lurked underneath. Others who met her saw right through her, but I refused to see it. I figured they were just jealous and bitter. Everything was great until we were married.</p><p>Slowly, after returning from the honeymoon, things changed. But I still refused to acknowledge the truth. On our one-year anniversary, she told me all about herself. Everything. Things I refuse to repeat." I had kept eye contact with my love. They had melted from a cold brown to warm chocolate.</p><p>"That was when we made a bargain. We would act like a happily married couple and she could continue her life of debauchery as long as it wasn't on the property. She agreed…at first. Jasper Whitlock, her cousin, was the first one she brought here."</p><p>Her chocolate eyes grew wide. "I know him. He stopped by to see Mrs. Newton last week."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" She shrugged. "I didn't want to remind you of her."</p><p>I chuckled. "Love, <em>everything</em> reminds me of her. That is why I am so happy to have you. You are completely unlike her. I love the way you walk, the way you play with your hair, the way you bite your lower lip." I ran a finger over her lower lip. She smiled. "I am telling you the truth when I say this…I love you. Deeply."</p><p>She searched my eyes for an answer. Her smile grew wider. "I believe you. I can see it reflected back." Relief washed over me as I drew her against my chest. I felt her heart beating against mine, mirroring my own.</p><p>She pulled back. "I love you." Now I smiled. "I know. Now, what do you say we go home?" She nodded and we slowly walked back to Masenter, hand-in-hand.</p><p>My angel stirred in my arms, mumbling in her sleep. I kissed her temple and put the thoughts of the past aside.</p><p>The next morning, I was working in my office when there was a knock at the door. I quickly got up and went to answer it; I didn't want my angel moving.</p><p>"I could've gotten it, Edward," she said exasperatedly from the living room. I smiled.</p><p>"I know, my love. But I don't want you to." I opened the door and froze. Michaela Newton stood in front of me.</p><p>"I've come for my final paycheck," she said coldly. After I returned to Masenter with my love I released Mrs. Newton. I didn't want her to have any more influence over my wife.</p><p>I nodded and moved aside. She stepped through the threshold and scanned the place. I quickly shut the door and gestured to the office. I noticed her looking at my angel on the couch, bandaged and on painkillers. Mrs. Newton smirked.</p><p>After entering my office I motioned for her to sit. I sat directly in front of her and looked into her eyes. She seemed to know what I was thinking…that I was remembering that night.</p><p>That fatal night. The night that almost cost me my love. My sister Alice and her husband, Emmett McCarty were over for dinner. My love enjoyed their company and had a new necklace she wanted to show off. We were all eagerly awaiting her arrival.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. Cullen," she said sexily. I turned around to see her and my eyes fell on the necklace. It was thick, gold rope with a large crystal. It lay in the crook of her neck.</p><p><em>What the hell?!</em> I thought. <em>Her necklace?!</em> I looked up into her eyes, my anger written on my face.</p><p>"What? What's wrong?" she asked. I reached up to the necklace and yanked it off her. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yelled. I held my fist out to her, the chain falling over the sides of my hand. "Is this a joke?"</p><p>Her eyes brimmed with tears. "I don't know what you're talking about. I bought this because I thought it was pretty and that you would like it." I felt Emmett place a hand on my shoulder to calm me. I shoved him off and slowly approached my angel. She stepped back with each step I took.</p><p>"I don't understand, Edward. What have I done wrong?" Her brown orbs were full of fear.</p><p>All I could spit out was "she wore this." Then my beloved understood. Her hand went to her mouth and she turned and ran from me. I threw the necklace across the room. Alice spoke.</p><p>"I don't think she did it on purpose, Edward." I spun on her.</p><p>"Oh, you don't, do you?" I asked sarcastically. She sighed loudly. Alice never had time for my tantrums.</p><p>"No. Did you see the look of fear in her eyes? She was literally scared to death of you. If she had done that on purpose, she would be gloating." I glanced at Emmett who was nodding.</p><p><em>He always sides with her so he can get laid.</em> But something told me my sister was right. Alice then said four words that stopped my anger cold.</p><p>"She is not Victoria."</p><p>I continued to look into the eyes of Michaela Newton, daring her to look away. When she did, I walked to the other side of the desk and wrote out the check. As I handed it to her, I spoke.</p><p>"I know about the necklace."</p><p>Her hand paused in mid-air and she looked at me with confusion. "What?" she asked. I pulled the check away from her.</p><p>"The necklace. The one Mrs. Cullen wore the night you convinced her to leave. The one with the heavy rope of gold supporting a large crystal. I know you remember." She shook her head.</p><p>"The necklace. The one Mrs. Cullen wore the night you convinced her to leave. The one <em>you</em> persuaded her to buy." My love had told me the whole story the night she had come back. I had apologized profusely to her, telling her I knew it wasn't her fault. I even tried to get her to purchase another one. Since it would be worn around the neck of the woman I cherished, the bad memory would be replaced with the good. But she refused. So stubborn.</p><p>Mrs. Newton shook her head. "I don't know what you mean." I narrowed my eyes and handed the check back. She grabbed it quickly; afraid I would take it again. "Of course you don't. I'll show you out."</p><p>I led her to the door and turned around. I knew that my love could hear what I had to say. "Mrs. Newton, you have to come to terms with the fact that Victoria is gone. She is dead. She drowned when she fell off a cliff." Mrs. Newton again shook her head, slower this time.</p><p>I sighed. "She is no longer mistress of Masenter. That title belongs to that woman," I said, gesturing into the other room. Mrs. Newton followed my action. "She is the one in charge. Because of you, I almost lost her. Because you refuse to let Victoria live in peace."</p><p>"Mrs. Cullen may be dead, but her spirit lives on," she said. I looked at her disbelievingly. "Can't you hear it? Her footsteps. Her laugh. They haunt this place and always will." She looked back at my beloved. "She will <em>always</em> be mistress of Masenter. She will make sure you know that."</p><p>My love just rolled her eyes. Now that she knew the truth, she wasn't shy or timid anymore.</p><p>"Get out," I told her. "Get out and never come back to this property." I opened the door and she stepped over the threshold. She turned around.</p><p>"Deny it all you want, Mr. Cullen. I know the truth. My mistress was murdered by you because she had become an inconvenience. She was pregnant with Mr. Jasper's child and you couldn't handle it. You married that mousy thing to keep pretenses up. But it's only a matter of time…."</p><p>I slammed the door in her face. I turned and walked into the living room, sitting down with my love and running my fingers through my hair.</p><p>"I'm sorry you had to hear that." She had a slight smile on her face. I looked at her quizzically. "What?"</p><p>She gestured with her right hand and cried out in pain. I took her other hand to calm her and placed my lips to hers.</p><p>After the pain subsided, she continued. "Her rant there reminded me of a story she told." I placed my angel's legs over mine and gestured for her to continue.</p><p>"I had already started withdrawing from you, believing the lies she was feeding me. One day, I was in Victoria's bedroom. Curiosity had gotten the best of me; you refused to have anything to do with her."</p><p>I nodded, urging her to continue. "Mrs. Newton saw me enter and proceeded to follow me around, showing off her things. She told me how beloved Victoria was; how every man wanted to make love to her and every woman wanted to <em>be</em> her. She told me that Victoria was special to her."</p><p>"Special? How?" I asked.</p><p>She sighed. "She had been her personal maid since she was little." I knew that. "Apparently, along the way a relationship developed between them; one that was more than friendship." She smoothed the bottom of her dress.</p><p>I raised my eyebrows. "She told me that Victoria would stand in front of her and sensually caress the back of her neck. It would be slow, deliberate and nice. Mrs. Newton would also give her full-body massages. She would start with her back and work her way down. Victoria would moan and groan and her breathing would escalate. It was like having sex."</p><p>I stifled a laugh. She was smiling. "Mrs. Newton talked about running her hands up and down Victoria's leg, how it would be soft and smooth…how the back of her knee would feel in her hand…how the curve of her back would respond to her touch."</p><p><em>Do I want to know where this is headed?</em> I nodded to encourage my beloved. "Victoria already enjoyed what Mrs. Newton did, so she took it to the next level. She would gently run her fingers over Victoria's butt, caressing it and placing kisses on it."</p><p><em>Yeah, I didn't want to know that.</em> "She stopped short of saying that she actually <em>penetrated</em> her with her finger, but I have a feeling that happened. Their relationship was so weird. It was like Mrs. Newton was a jealous lover and would do anything to get rid of <em>you</em>," she said.</p><p>I thought about what she said; it made perfect sense…except for one thing. "What about Jasper?"</p><p>She shrugged. "Jasper was her cousin; she may have felt that he wasn't a threat. Anyways, it was just a suspicion. But I never said anything because I thought you'd rip my head off for flaming Victoria."</p><p>I squeezed her knee. "You know now that would never happen." I leaned over and kissed her deeply, asking permission for my tongue to mingle with hers. It was quickly granted.</p><p>She sucked on my lower lip and gently ran her tongue over it. I groaned into her mouth, feeling the stirring in my pants. It seemed like all I had to do was think about her and I became hard. I had to stop.</p><p><em>Why?</em> The voice asked me. <em>You're married. You're allowed. You love her. Why stop?</em> But I had to. I had planned on buying my beloved a present today; I didn't want to spoil her joy.</p><p>I pulled back tenderly. "I have an errand to run," I said, looking into her eyes. "I'll be back soon."</p><p>She smiled. "Okay." She placed one more kiss on my lips before reaching over for her book.</p><p>I got up and walked out to my car. It was a warm day; I was happy to leave the window open. I pulled up to the shop and paused.</p><p>I had decided that my love should have a pet. I knew we would eventually try for children, but that was not in the near future. I wanted something to keep her company when I had to leave for business…something that could protect her. I didn't totally believe that Mrs. Newton was gone for good. And even though Jasper Whitlock was in prison, I didn't believe he would stay there.</p><p>I walked in and the salesgirl recognized me. I had come here and spent a few hours playing with puppies the night my love was taken to the hospital. There was one, a newborn black Labrador, that I hoped hadn't been adopted yet.</p><p>The salesgirl told me no and walked me to him. As though he recognized me, he started jumping up and down in his cage. I laughed and she handed him to me, grinning. I pet him and stroked his ears. He wagged his tail enthusiastically. I noticed he had a splash of light brown on his belly.</p><p>"He's just been weaned a few days ago," she told me. He licked my face. I laughed. <em>Perfect.</em></p><p>I picked up the necessary supplies and made sure his shots were in order. I watched as the salesgirl placed a leash on him. He jumped up and down with enthusiasm.</p><p>"Will he be okay?" I asked her. "My wife is recovering from an injury in her shoulder. I don't want him causing her trouble."</p><p>The salesgirl nodded. "Well, he's a pup, so he has a lot of energy. But I'm sure she can handle him; Labs are mellow dogs. If he gets to be too much, you can move him into another room."</p><p>She handed me the leash and we walked to the car. I threw everything in the backseat and opened the passenger door. He jumped in and sat down immediately.</p><p><em>Impressive</em>, I thought.</p><p>As I drove home with the pup sitting on the passenger's seat, I came to a conclusion. <em>Victoria's dead. She can't hurt me. My love knows the truth; she knows that I love her and never loved Victoria. She came back; she is stronger than Victoria will ever be. Now I can move on; Victoria can't haunt me anymore.</em></p><p>I couldn't wait to get him home. I pulled into the drive and got out. I would pick the supplies up later; she <em>had</em> to see him now.</p><p>I held his mouth closed as I entered the house. She looked up and made a noise.</p><p>"What the…"</p><p>I gently placed him on her lap. She looked into his eyes. "I thought you could have a companion. Someone to keep you company and safe when I'm not here. Everyone needs a dog."</p><p>She laughed and pet the dog. He gingerly stepped to her, unsure of his footing. I had moved to her right side in case he tried climbing up and stepping on her shoulder. He gently placed his nose up to hers and licked her face. I smiled and crouched down so I was at eye level.</p><p>"He's got the warmest eyes," she said. "Second warmest," I replied. She looked at me and leaned over for a kiss. I could only obey my goddess. I reached out to pet the pup.</p><p>"Any idea for a name?" I smoothed a hair from her face. She held him against her chest and studied him for a minute. Then she looked at me.</p><p>"He looks like a Jacob."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am thinking of writing a prequel so you can get the whole story of Victoria's "haunting," along with more of Edward and Bella's meeting. Let me know what you think!</p><p>Thanks for reading! Please review.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>